


一辆私设众多的女仆车

by jomunmi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomunmi/pseuds/jomunmi
Summary: 蝙蝠侠有了新罗宾，夜翼有点吃醋。





	一辆私设众多的女仆车

继蝙蝠侠把杰森带回家已经一月有余了。

这一个月间，布鲁斯在家里的大半时间都在应付这个小子身上。杰森刚到韦恩宅里的那几天还肯安安分分的待在家里，过了不到一周遍吵着要和布鲁斯一道出去夜巡。

布鲁斯每次都用他还需要训练来搪塞过去，然而每当布鲁斯答应陪杰森训练之后，为两人准备护具的阿尔弗雷德总会狠狠地用“老爷你居然真的准备让这么小的孩子面对那些危险，这样对孩子的身心发展都非常不利，迪克少爷被您压榨到都没能长高，不知道这位少爷又会遭受什么样的苦难，想到这里我这个可怜的老管家都快要流泪了”的眼神瞪他，并想尽办法为两人安排训练以外的亲子活动。

电影之夜就是其中的一个项目。

布鲁斯结束了今天的夜巡，洗过澡，换上睡衣，刚穿过从蝙蝠洞通往韦恩庄园的暗门，就被一双小手抱住了大腿。

“说好的哟，今天要陪我看电影哟！”

布鲁斯不置可否，随着杰森走到电影室，墙上的显示屏已经被暂停到电影片头。布鲁斯斜靠在沙发上，杰森又去拖来垫脚凳，放在布鲁斯腹部那边，杰森就背靠在布鲁斯紧实的腹部，坐的刚刚好。

刚走进来的阿尔弗雷德看着着这和谐的场面，露出了慈祥的笑容，他帮他们洗了点水果放在沙发扶手旁的小桌上供老爷和少爷取用。

布鲁斯随手捞过一颗蜜色的甜橙剥皮，吃的时候还不忘喂两瓣给杰森。

这就是迪克回家之后看见的场面。

虽说迪克表面上已经成为了夜翼，翱翔在布鲁德海文与蝙蝠侠井水不犯河水了，但架不住阿尔弗雷德的亲情攻势和小甜饼的诱惑，以及和布鲁斯彼此心照不宣的感情，他还是会三天两头的溜回韦恩庄园。

自从听说老蝙蝠往家里又捡了个崽子之后迪克就一直想回来看看，一方面是好奇那个有勇气撬蝙蝠车轮胎还打算用扳手把老蝙蝠放到的小子是何许人也，另一方面他还打算纠正一下老蝙蝠扭曲的控制欲，人类幼崽可不像蝙蝠洞里的机器，或许这次在自己和阿尔弗雷德的联手下可以重塑布鲁斯的教育观。苦于警局年末冲击KPI，天天加班到凌晨，迪克被各种事务拖了近一个月才能脱身回家。

看着眼前这一番父慈子孝的画面，迪克心头涌上一股酸涩的危机感。

“回来啦。”布鲁斯灵敏的感官很快注意到房间里多出来了一个人，随口招呼着，连一个眼神都没往迪克那方飘。

迪克感觉那股酸意越来越浓，甚至于舌尖都尝到一丝苦涩。当年一起夜巡，在滴水兽上看星星看月亮被人家叫活力双雄，现在新人换旧人了，就一句“回来啦”就打发啦！

迪克又气又有点委屈，转身就离开了放映室。

 

然后布鲁斯就在自己的被窝里收获了一个巨大的惊喜。

布鲁斯把杰森送回房间又替他把被子掖好，回到主卧里的浴室里洗了一个热腾腾的澡，全身赤裸浑身冒烟的走到床边，刚把自己扔上床打算裹上被子的时候，松软的被窝里伸出一只手指修长的手抓住了布鲁斯的手腕。

布鲁斯心下了然，索性掀了被窝，一只不知多久之前就窝在里面脸都闷得粉红的穿着女仆装的迪克露了出来和他大眼瞪小眼。

貌似嫌效果不够，迪克不知死活的加上另一只手双手握着布鲁斯的小臂喊了一声:“老爷（master）让我来服侍您就寝吧。”

看着迪克这样大胆的模样，但布鲁斯知道这会儿迪克其实非常害羞，他从善如流的拉着迪克的手往自己的身上摸，还要逗弄迪克:“那不如先替我宽衣吧。”

神tm宽衣，你连个浴巾都没围哪来的衣。迪克在心里吐槽，表面上还要维持住俏皮小女仆人设，干脆在布鲁斯身上胡乱摸索。

布鲁斯似乎对他这种敷衍的行为感到不满，抓住迪克的手往自己的性器上面放。

粗大的器官已经微微抬头，迪克能感觉到那里的热度在慢慢上升。迪克很自然的用手握住了性器，上下轻摸了两下后就弯下身去用嘴亲吻着布鲁斯阴茎的顶端。

口交这种事情在两人的性事中不常出现，但每一次迪克都做的格外认真投入。迪克张大了嘴含住了布鲁斯的龟头，舌头在冠状沟上一刮而过，手也没有闲着，一只撸动着被口腔冷落的柱身，一只用指尖拨弄着卵蛋。

明明是在给布鲁斯口交，迪克却感到自己也微微发热，勃起的阴茎被女仆装配套的丁字裤紧紧的束缚住，让他有些不舒服，因此迪克一边舔着布鲁斯的阴茎，屁股却不由自主的微微摆动。布鲁斯把手指插进迪克的头发里，缓缓抚摸着迪克，又细致的替迪克取下钢夹和发饰。

迪克此刻的心神都放在了布鲁斯身上，只要他发现哪个小动作能让布鲁斯发出喘息，他就会特别照顾那里，让布鲁斯差点没交代在迪克嘴里。

“好了。”布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍迪克的后脑，让他停下。迪克听话的吐出布鲁斯的阴茎，却又恋恋不舍舔了一口。感觉到布鲁斯的不满，转而又乖乖的在床上躺平。布鲁斯欲火更甚，直接扯着女仆装的蕾丝衣领摸了进去。

“准备的还挺充分的嘛。”布鲁斯顺着脖颈摸到迪克的胸口，少年稍显单薄的胸膛被一层薄薄的真丝布料包裹着，隔着它布鲁斯都能摸到迪克胸前已经挺立起的小果实。

“还有更充分的。”迪克将双腿向上抬，举过头顶，女仆装裙底的风光顿时一览无遗，迪克提前含好的润滑栓剂已经完全融化，温热的油脂已经从小穴中溢了出来，不仅打湿了丁字裤，更显得迪克的翘臀水润光滑。

布鲁斯忍不住在靠近迪克大腿内侧的地方咬了一口，引来了迪克的惊呼，听到迪克的叫声，布鲁斯非但没有心软，还啪的一下打在迪克的屁股上，激起一波肉浪，“自己把衣服脱了。”

“Yes, Master.”迪克快速的脱掉这一身束缚他已久的衣服，又爬上前来投入布鲁斯的怀抱。布鲁斯搂过迪克，亲吻着他的脖颈，顺势把自己的阴茎插入了迪克加紧的双腿之间。布鲁斯前后耸动的龟头拨动着迪克的卵蛋，让迪克感觉十分奇特，又感觉自己腿间的嫩肉都被磨得发红发烫。

布鲁斯嘴上不停，手又摸到迪克润滑好的后穴，稍作扩张，就把自己的肉棒插了进去。

这一下又快又狠，一下子就把粗大的阴茎推到了深处，迪克像一条突然被丢到岸上的鱼，喘了好几口气，才慢慢适应。

一直观察着迪克的反应，布鲁斯暂时没有动作，随后才缓缓动作起来。迪克适应以后，食髓知味，迎合着布鲁斯的方向扭动。布鲁斯看的火起，抓着迪克的髋骨，加速抽插起来。

“啊……啊……慢点……求你了……”迪克一边尽力放松自己，一边抓紧了床单。虽然嘴上说想要慢一点，迪克却感到快感越发向自己的前端聚集，迪克俯下身子，企图偷偷的摩擦床单止痒。

这个迪克自以为隐秘的动作被布鲁斯尽收眼底，布鲁斯左手托住迪克柔软的腹部把他抬离床面，右手又打在迪克的翘臀上。

没想到这一下直接把迪克带上了高潮，迪克颤抖着射了出来，软嫩的内壁收缩吸吮着布鲁斯的阴茎。

布鲁斯就着插入的姿势把迪克翻过来，低下头去吻住迪克，他们越吻越深。布鲁斯下身也没有停着，在他们接吻的时候，布鲁斯把自己的龟头抵在迪克的敏感点上，震动着将精液都射进了迪克的肠道深处。

“我的乖鸟儿”，布鲁斯最后在迪克的侧脸上印上一个濡湿的吻。

end


End file.
